We dont need a boy
by Bela F
Summary: Comeca uma guerra dos sexos na torre Tita. Os meninos tentam se esquivar, mas as meninas nao vao deixar. Elas vao provar que uma garota, nao eh apenas... uma garota. E que elas, nao precisam de garotos...Resumo com a ajuda de Dora Delacour.


**_We dont need a boy_**

Depois de uma batalha contra Adonis, os titãs voltam pra torre. E Ravena estava muito brava:

Robin - Ah, Ravena. Você ainda tá chateada?! Eu falei brincando, Rae.

Ravena - Olha, eu estou muito agradecida, mas não gostei nada da brincadeira.

Estelar - Eu concordo com a Ravena. Somos fracas, é isso ?

Ciborg - Meninas, claro que não. Nos só ...

Meninas - O que ?

Mutano - Vocês são garotas.

Ravena - E daí ?

Robin - E como as duas únicas meninas do grupo...

Ciborg - Nos gostamos de nos assegurar de que ficaram sempre seguras.

Ravena só ficou olhando enquanto Ciborg tratou de abraça-las, com um braço em cada uma.

Estelar - Oh Ravena, eles se preocupam com a gente.

Ravena(irônica) - Não é lindo ?!

Mutano - Vocês sabem que moram em nossos corações.

Ravena apenas respondeu com um sorrisinho sem emoção.

Ravena - Vocês também. Mas isso não funcionou em nada .

Estelar - É isso ai.

Estelar deu um pedala em cada um e saiu acompanhada por Ravena jogando o cabelo, deixando os garotos com caras de bobo.

Elas estavam muito chateadas.

**Flashback**

_Durante a luta, Ardonis acabou imobilizando Ravena ficando em cima dela:_

_Adonis - Ah, a gatinha dark tá domada._

_Ravena - Ah, argh ... me solta! Ah! Urgh ... ai..._

_Adonis achava muita graça em ver Ravena, a Jovem Titã mais nariz em pé, na opinião dele, sendo dominada por ele._

_Robin - Solta ela, Adonis !_

_E da um chutão nele._

_Robin a ajuda a se levantar:_

_Ravena - Valeu, Robin._

_Robin - O que vocês meninas fariam sem nos meninos ?!_

_Na mesma hora, Ravena arregala os olhos violetas e larga a mão de Robin e fecha a cara._

_Ciborg - Boy Power !_

_Mutano - Uhul, é isso ai!_

_Os meninos comemoravam, mas pararam na mesma hora em que viram Ravena e Estelar com os braços cruzados, batendo pezinho e com biquinhos de raiva. Uma ao lado da outra:_

_Estelar - Bonito. Continuem._

_Ravena - Será que dava pra levar esse idiota pra cadeia logo, ou tá difícil ?_

_Estelar e Ravena, já muito iradas, acabam vencendo Adonis sem muita ajuda dos meninos, que assistiam tudo muito assustados._

**Fim do flashback**

Elas estavam no quarto de Ravena. Estelar estava deitada na cama da amiga e Ravena estava deitada tambem, só que de bruços na frente de Estelar:

Estelar - Meninos ...

Ravena - O que esperar deles ? Eu nem sei porque estamos assim por causa deles.

Estelar - Porque são nossos amigos e os amamos ?

Ravena - Exatamente...

Elas ficaram chateadas. Será que eles não sabem que garotas, ate mesmo super – heroínas, são sensíveis ? - Elas pensavam. Desse jeito, nos deixam menores... - concluíam.

De repente, Ravena acorda pra realidade:

Ravena(levantando a cabeça) - Pera ai. O que que eu to fazendo !?

Ela se levanta da cama como um raio deixando Estelar confusa:

Estelar (estranhando) - Que foi, Ravena?

Ravena - Estelar, amiga. Não podemos ficar assim.

Estelar (cada vez mais confusa)- Assim como ?

Ravena - Lamentando.

Estelar faz uma cara de quem não estava entendo um nada. Ravena se aproxima da amiga e diz:

Ravena - Estelar, não podemos ficar nos lamentando. Somos meninas e podemos mostrar que somos mais que jovens super-heroínas, entende ?

Estelar - Entendo.

Estelar se levanta da cama:

Estelar - Não podemos ficar desse jeito, temos que mostrar que garotas são garotas em qualquer lugar, sendo qualquer garota, loira, ruiva ou morena. Ou violeta, hihi.

Ravena sorriu.

Ravena - Vem.

Estelar - Mas, mas aonde vamos ?

Ravena - Exibir alguns de nossos dotes femininos.

_**Hau, Hauauah, uh ah ah**_

_**Hau, Hauauah, uh**_

(elas aparecem de toalha enrolada no corpo, e depois as toalhas aparecem sendo jogadas em cima de uma cadeira do quarto de Estelar)

Elas começam a se arrumar para saírem.

_**I see you looking at me**_

Elas se arrumam no quarto de Estelar.

Se vestem ...

( Star esta fechando o zíper da saia, e joga o cabelo para trás após ajeitar a blusa )

_**Like I got something for you **_

_**And the way that you stare**_

_**Don't you dare **_

_**'Cause I'm not about to **_

_**Just give it on up to you**_

( Rae esta ajeitando a saia do vestido. Depois ela fez um feitiço simples para fazer o cabelo crescer ate a cintura.)

_**'Cause there are some things I won't do **_

_**And I'm not afraid to tell you **_

_**I don't ever want to leave you confused**_

( Elas se maquiam. Aparece os lábios de Ravena sendo tonalizados por um brilho labial. Aparece a os olhos de Estelar sendo tonalizados por uma sombra verde-claro)

_**The more you try **_

_**The less I buy it**_

( Ravena esta fechando zíper da bota)

_**And I don't have to think it through **_

_**You know if I'm into you**_

( Estelar abotoa a sandália )

Elas se olham e batem as mãos em sinal de vitoria e sorriem uma para a outra.

E vão para sala. Os meninos estavam lá, todos os três.

_**I don't need a man to make it happen **_

_**I get off being free**_

Eles ficaram de boca aberta. As meninas estavam lindas.

Ravena - Vestido preto, bota de cano um pouco alto e uma maquiagem não muito pesada.

Estelar - Saia jeans meio curtinha, blusinha verde de barriguinha de fora(não muito), sandália de um salto não muito alto.

Ravena - Vamos sair ?

Estelar sorriu riscado.

Meninos (com caras de bobo) - Vamos...

Não demorou nem 10 minutos e eles já estavam prontos na sala:

Robin - E aonde vamos ?

Estelar - Dançar.

Garotos - Dançar ?

Elas sorriram.

_**I don't need a man to make me feel good **_

_**I get off doing my thing**_

Ravena - Vamos antes que fique tarde.

E elas foram em direção a garagem:

Mutano - Que bicho mordeu essas meninas, hein ?

Robin - Sei lá.

Ciborg - Mas não da pra negar que estão nos deixando ...

Eles se entreolharam:

Garotos (com coraçõezinhos) - Louquinhos ...

Eles foram pra cidade. Foram a boate mais famosa da cidade. Ravena e Estelar receberam muitas cantadas no caminho, e riram de todas, que incomodaram muito Robin, Ciborg e Mutano.

_**I don't need a ring around my finger **_

_**To make me feel complete **_

_**So let me break it down **_

_**I can get off when you ain't around **_

_**Oh!**_

Dentro da boate, as meninas os arrastaram para a pista de dança.

_**Hau, Hauauah, uh ah ah**_

_**Hau, Hauauah, uh **_

Elas começam a dançar:

Ravena - Nossa, estão parecendo três estatuas.

Estelar - Um pouco de animação, por favor.

Vendo que não tinham outra saída, os meninos fazem um sinal de duvida uns para os outros e começam a dançar tambem.

_**You know I got my own life **_

_**And I bought everything that's in it **_

_**So if you want to be with me **_

_**It ain't all about the bling you bringing **_

_**I want a love that's for real **_

_**And without that then no deal **_

_**And baby I don't need a hand **_

_**If it only wants to grab one thing**_

Eles não eram só os Jovens Titãs neste momento. Eram jovens adolescentes curtindo uma noite ao lado dos melhores amigos.

_**The more you try **_

_**The less I buy it **_

_**And I don't have to think it through **_

_**You know if I'm feeling you **_

_**I don't need a man to make it happen **_

_**I get off being free **_

_**I don't need a man to make me feel good **_

_**I get off doing my thing **_

_**I don't need a ring around my finger **_

_**To make me feel complete **_

_**So let me break it down **_

_**I can get off when you ain't around**_

As meninas dançavam mais para que os meninos se envergonhassem. Como Ravena havia dito: Exibir nossos dotes femininos..

Era mais uma vingança da parte das meninas. E os garotos tonaram isso de cara.

Mas entenderam o recado. Apesar de tudo, eles mereciam o castigo.

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go**_

Ate que uma hora, Robin para e diz:

Robin - Ta bom! Podem parar.

Estelar - Parar?

Ravena - Parar com o que ?

Robin - Já não fomos castigados o suficiente ?

Ravena - Do que você tá falando, hein garoto ?

Estelar - Não estamos fazendo nada.

Ravena - Já sei. Estão com ciúme.

Meninos - O que ?

Estelar - È verdade.

Ravena - No caminho recebemos muitas cantadas.

Estelar - E como nos amam tanto ... são ciumentos.

Ciborg olha para Robin:

Ciborg - 2 à 0 pra elas.

Mutano - Ta bem. Digamos que ficamos com uma pontinha de ciúme... (ele olha para as meninas que arquearam uma sobrancelha e riscaram um sorriso) Ta bom! Muito ciúme. Já entendemos.

Estelar - Entenderam o que ? Sabe do que eles falam, Rae?

Ravena - Não faço a mínima idéia...

Ciborg - Elas são más.

Robin - São.

_**I don't need a **_

_**I don't need a man, I don't **_

_**I don't need a man **_

_**I'll get me through **_

_**'Cause I know I'm fine **_

_**I feel brand new **_

_**I don't need a **_

_**I don't need a man, I don't **_

_**I don't need a man **_

_**I'll make it through **_

_**'Cause I know I'm fine **_

_**Without you!**_

Eles continuavam dançando. As meninas deixavam os meninos cada vez mais abobados.

_**I don't need a man to make it happen **_

_**I get off being free **_

_**I don't need a man to make me feel good **_

_**I get off doing my thing **_

_**I don't need a ring around my finger **_

_**To make me feel complete **_

_**So let me break it down **_

_**I can get off when you ain't around **_

_**Oh!**_

Estelar e Ravena vão pegar um refrigerante:

Estelar - Estou com pena.

Ravena (sorrindo) - Eu tambem. Vamos por um fim nisso ?

Estelar - Vamos.

Elas batem as mãos e voltam para perto dos meninos.

Chegando bem perto deles, as duas os juntam e os abraçam.

Ravena - Já chega de castigo por hoje.

Estelar - Nos amamos vocês.

Ciborg - Nos tambem amamos muito vocês.

Mutano - Fizemos errado.

Robin - Não vamos fazer de novo nunca mais.

As meninas sorriem:

Ravena - Agora ...

Estelar - Todo mundo dançando.

E dançaram. Dessa vez, curtiram mil vezes mais.

_**I don't need a man (I'm over you) **_

_**I don't need a man (I'm over you) **_

_**I don't need a man **_

_**(I'm without you) **_

_**(I'm over you)**_

Os garotos e as garotas dançavam juntos. Curtiam a amizade.

Ate que um roubo acontece no banco:

Robin (olhando o comunicador) - Ih, o dever chama.

Mutano - E lá vamos nos de novo.

Estelar - Quem è ?

Robin - X.

Ravena (desmerecendo) - Grande coisa.

Ciborg - E podem deixar, meninas. Vocês vão ficar aqui para não estragarem a maquiagem.

As meninas encaram Ciborg, que disfarçadamente pisca para Mutano e Robin.

Robin - È isso ai.

Elas olham para Robin.

Mutano - Nossas menininhas devem ficar sempre lindas para exibirem seus dotes femininos.

Elas ficaram de boca aberta. Será que o feitiço virou contra as feiticeiras ?

Garotos - Pegamos vocês !

Todos- Há há há há ...

Robin - Vamos dá surra no X ?!

Os outros - Vamos !

E assim, saíram da boate , com as roupas normais, sem os uniformes, e foram ao banco:

X - Que surpresa agradável ! Uniformes ... maneiros... Estão duas gatas, meninas.

Elas entreolharam-se:

X - Bom... já vou indo. Robin, Mutano e Ciborg, cuidem bem das gatinhas. Elas são muito sensíveis, não sabem se virar sozinhas. O que fariam sem os meninos?!

De repente, o sangue de Estelar e Ravena começam a ferver:

Ravena (rosnando) - O que você disse ?!

Estelar (rosnando) - Vai se arrepender!

Ciborg, Mutano e Robin - Ihh...

Ravena - Meninos ...

Garotos - Todinho de vocês.

Estelar - Obrigada.

Elas partem pra cima de X e acabam com ele.

Estelar (fazendo biquinho) - Não devia Ter dito isso...

Ravena (fazendo biquinho tambem ) - È. Feriu nossos sentimentos.

Elas se olham e sorriem. Depois, jogam os cabelos, roxos e ruivos, para trás.

Meninos - Uhh ...

Elas se viram para os amigos e sorriem riscado.

_**I don't need a man **_

_**I don't need a man **_

_**I don't need a man**_

* * *

**_Oie !!!_**

**_Bom, deu pra perceber q sou uma super fa das PCDs , neh ? rs_**

**_xD _**

**_Espero que tenham gostado..._**

**_Beijok ! _**

**_e o mais importante ..._**

**_COMENTEM !_**

**_(P.S. - Nao tenho deixado review nas fics pq ainda nao sei como se faz... Alguem se abilita a me ensinar? rsrsrsrs)_**


End file.
